


2020 TAG secret Santa

by liesorlife



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: 1. Scott is busy and stressed, and gordon knows just how to make him feel better. A party!2. Following a row with Scott, Gordon is left to walk home alone in a heavy snow storm. (Gordon whump)3. Alan sets out to catch Father Christmas.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Dancing Like Madmen

Scott is exhausted. Running his hand through his prematurely greying hair as he exits Thunderbird One, the only thing running through his mind is the thought of a long hot shower and the largest pot of coffee on the Island. 

All Scott has ever known in his life is responsibility. He doesn’t even remember the peaceful years before Virgil was born and his life flipped upside down. Before Virgil was born, he had a number of names. Sunshine, Sweetheart, Darling, Scooter are just a small sample. But then everything changed. And his name became “Scott don’t” “Scott don’t put the stickers on the baby. Scott don’t feed the baby your broccoli. Scott don’t climb the furniture.” 

But he learned to love Virgil, and by the time his youngest brother was born his new nickname was smother hen! 

Scott can even remember his first grey hair. He was nineteen and had just gotten witnessed his thirteen-year-old brother fall from the barn roof in a dare gone wrong. That first grey hair he named Gordon! 

Once he has escaped to the safety of his room, Scott quickly strips off his clothes before climbing under stream of fresh almost boiling water. He is so tired he doesn’t even realise that the water is dying his skin blue as he lathers shower gel into his hair, his eyes closed happily as the water helps him to relax. Finally. 

Flicking the water off, he strings a large fluffy towel around his hips. 

Then screams. 

A scream so loud it brings Grandma running up two flights of stairs from the kitchen and barging into his room. “Scott?” she gasps, struggling to catch her breath. The rolling pin she was using to make the pie crust still in the hand. “What happened?” 

“Gordon!” Scott growls. “Where is he?” 

“London with Lady Penelope on vacation and has been all week, I don’t think this is one of his” Grandma reminds him gently. 

“Never jump to conclusions Smurf” Virgil says having also heard the screams, and come running, stopping short when he spots his big brother and bursting into laughter. “Think, who have you annoyed recently, then follow the trail to the culprit” 

“Annoyed? I never annoy anyone” Scott splutters in protest. “I am going to borrow your bathroom to get rid of this ridiculous dye” 

“Sure Smurf just let me do something really important first” Virgil says, and before Scott has the time to run, Virgil snaps a photo of him and runs away laughing. 

“Grandma!” Scott protests, he can feel a new grey hair emerging. 

“Go and get a shower, I will have a word with Virgil” Grandma replies leaving him to his thoughts.

Scott’s thoughts are not pleasant, and involve drowning the responsible brother in boiling oil, or tarring and feathering them while he films their humiliation. Googling cruel and unusual punishment ideas once he is back to normal and hiding out in his own room, Scott smiles at some of the ideas and regrets the vote he lost to build an island jail for his wayward siblings. 

Lying back on his bed, his head resting on the pillow, Scott stares at the ceiling in the ever-increasing gloom of the early evening, but he doesn’t get up to put the light on, but he can’t sleep. The frustration with his brothers isn’t receding the longer he lies here. Revenge is the only thing he wants! 

*TB*

Gordon is back from leave the following morning. Carrying a bag full of gifts for his family. All neatly wrapped. 

“Where is everyone?” he asks Virgil who is the only one in the kitchen. 

Virgil doesn’t answer him while he focuses on draining his coffee instead. “Mmm, that is better! What did you ask Squid legs?” 

“Where is everyone?” Gordon repeats. Rolling his eyes and pouring himself a coffee.

“Alan and Scott are still in bed. You need to apologise to Scott. He didn’t think your prank was a good idea!” Virgil says. 

“What prank?” Gordon asks. His eyes wide and innocent.

“The dye in his shower head. How did you pull that off anyway? You weren’t even here” Virgil asks, he is impressed despite himself. If Gordon has evolved to pulling pranks remotely, then the whole island is doomed! 

“Oh that. I just gave Alan the instructions and told him where the joke kit is hidden. Alan is the guilty party, not me” Gordon insists.

“IT DOESN’T WORK LIKE THAT!” A voice booms from behind him, causing Gordon to startle and almost drop his coffee. 

“Smurf, hi” Virgil says, trying to dissipate the tension building between his two brothers. 

“I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS” Scott roars at Gordon.

Gordon rolls his eyes picks up one of Grandma’s scented candles and throws it at Scott’s head. “Lighten up Smurf” he says before running from the room, Scott on his heels determined more than ever to pound the brat! 

Gordon runs up the stairs and out the main doors to the pool.

“No running by the pool Fish” Scott shouts at him, that thing in his brain telling him to protect his younger brothers kicking in again. 

Gordon once again is one step ahead of him as he dives into the pool, and swims across to the other side, before climbing up and continuing to run down to the beach still pursued by Scott, who can’t outswim him and he knows he can’t break an important safety rule. Gordon is fast, but Scott is angry and determined, and he catches up to him, tackling him to the ground. 

“What on earth?” Jeff asks in exasperation. “Gordon you only had one job!” 

Gordon struggles under Scott’s weight, as his eldest brother is now sitting on his chest, pinning his shoulders to the ground with his arms. “I got him here didn’t I?” 

“Let him up Scott please” Jeff asks.

“What’s the magic word?” Scott asks Gordon. 

“Abracadabra” Gordon replies. 

“Scott” Jeff asks again.

And Scott knows that this is the best he can hope for as he rolls off his brother and allows him to stand. “Why are you here?” he asks his dad. “And what did you mean when you said you got me here?” he asks Gordon, now thoroughly confused by the whole matter. 

“Come with me, and you will find out” Jeff replies cryptically. 

Scott follows his father and brother along the sandy pathway leading to a small cove Gordon discovered during his first summer on the island, before he stops in his tracks at the scene in front of him. 

All his favourite people in one place. something that rarely happens in his family. His brothers, even John, are all sitting on the floor around the preparations for a bonfire, yet to be lit. 

“Scott come and sit down” Grandma calls him over. There is a smile on her face, as she pats a spare piece of sand next to her. Scott does as he is told, even though he is confused by what is happening. 

He hasn’t even noticed a large pile of gifts, all neatly wrapped nearby where Alan is sat chatting to Colonel Casey. 

“Why is everyone here?” he finally asks, unable to resist the temptation any longer. 

“I TOLD YOU HE FORGOT!” Gordon cries gleefully. 

“Forgot what?” Scott asks, racking his brains desperately for anything he might have missed. It definitely isn’t Christmas as the villa’s not been decorated. And it isn’t one of his brother’s birthdays as there is no way he would be allowed to forget those. Alan still drops gift hints for months before the big day.

“Hand it over John” Gordon says holding his hand out for his winnings. John reluctantly hands over a twenty dollar bill. 

“Will someone please tell me what the heck is going on?” Scott asks. Unable to take the laughter any longer. 

“What day is it?” Virgil asks, trying to help him out. 

“Erm Wednesday?” Scott replies. 

“It is Saturday Scott” Virgil replies rolling his eyes. “How about the month?” 

Scott knows this one. As it was Alan’s birthday recently. “March” Scott says this time confidently. 

“It’s April” Virgil says. 

“No it isn’t. Alan’s birthday was the other day” Scott insists. 

Virgil takes pity on his eldest brother. “Scott it’s the fourth of April. This is your birthday party!” 

“It can’t be. I would know if it was April already. Gordon is this an April fools’ joke?” Scott asks, turning his attention to Gordon, who is sitting on Lady Penelope’s lap while she hand feeds him grapes. “And can’t you do that in private?” 

“Nota April foolsh joke” Gordon confirms, his mouth full of half chewed grape.

“Ugh swallow first” Scott tells him disgusted, and still not convinced that it really is his birthday. 

“Scott, it really is April. And it really is your birthday. I am sorry I gave Gordon the job if getting you down to the beach, but happy birthday son” Jeff tells him. “We are worried about you though. You have been working far too hard recently. You missed Gordon’s April fools’ day prank because you were on Mars with Alan. it was a good one this year too” he adds.

“What did he do?” Scott asks. Remembering that this is Jeff’s first April fools’ since he got back from the Oort cloud. 

“Snuck into the GDF headquarters and left a notice on the board advising on a Chewbacca Roaring contest and to call my phone and leave a voicemail with their best effort and that I will judge them tomorrow. He even managed to set my phone to go straight to voicemail and put a message on it repeating the contest instructions.” Jeff tells him grinning. 

“And you found that funny?” Scott asks. 

“I did. And I have picked a winner already. Gordon will be paying the fifty-dollar reward though!” Jeff says. 

“Worth it” Gordon says with a shrug. “But Scott, seriously open your presents already!” 

Scott is still sceptical but he also knows that Colonel Casey and his father wouldn’t play a practical joke on him, maybe it really is his birthday.

Picking up the first gift from the pile. Scott knows without looking at it that this was wrapped by Gordon. It is wrapped in bright yellow paper and covered in so much tape he knows that it will take him hours to get in to! Sure enough the label reads “Yo scotty. Have fun getting into this. Love your favourite brother” 

“Hey look, he’s picked your gift Gords” Alan says with a grin, grabbing his phone and loading up the timing app. “Ready Scott?” he asks. 

“Ready for what?” Scott asks.

“Our party game; let’s see how long it takes you to get into the present. My guess is thirty-five minutes” Alan replies. 

Scott knows that he should play along, this has always been one of their favourite traditions. An invention of Gordon’s the first year he was old enough to wrap gifts. “Fine. Start the count” he says. 

“GO!” Alan calls. 

Scott tries to slide his nail under the tape but it is impossible. He can’t deny that Gordon is the master. Turning the badly wrapped gift over in his hands, looking for a way in Scott gets more and more frustrated as the minutes tick by, and starts to chew his way in, finally biting a hole through the tape and into the paper. 

“How long?” Gordon asks the official timekeeper.

“Six minutes, thirty-five seconds” Alan replies. “Dad and Colonel Casey have been eliminated from the game” 

“You all had bets?” Scott asks, he is laughing now though. Finally starting to relax.

“Of course” Jeff tells him. “We have been planning this for weeks” 

Scott is now working on making the hole bigger, sticking his thumb in and wriggling it about. the contents are confusing, as whatever is in here feels slimy. 

Pulling out a piece of still wet seaweed Scott is confused. “Seaweed?” he asks Gordon. 

Gordon grins at him. “Yep and there is something else in there too” 

Scott pulls out the rest of his gift. A book. 

“Stop the clock Al” Gordon says. 

“Eleven minutes, twenty-two seconds” Alan announces, checking the contest list for the closest. “Hey Virg, you won!” 

Virgil jumps up from the floor to do his victory dance, pumping his fist in the air and twirling around until he falls over his own feet. Picking himself up and spitting out sand, he turns to Scott. “What is the book Scott? I don’t think Gordon has ever even opened a book let alone bought one for someone else!” 

Scott examines the books cover. “1001 of the weirdest laws in the world” he realises that one of the pages is bookmarked. Opening the book Scott reads the highlighted passage “In New Hampshire, it is illegal to collect and carry away seaweed at the beach, but only at night.” 

“You didn’t?!” Scott asks, eyeing up his brother. “You went to New Hampshire in the middle of the night to get seaweed even though it is illegal?” 

Unrepentant, Gordon nods. “Yeah I even borrowed thunderbird one. Do you like it?” 

“Like it?!” Scott asks spluttering with laughter. “Only you Gords. Come here” 

Gordon scrambles to his feet from Lady Penelope’s lap and runs over to Scott, who grabs him by the waist and tackles him to the ground. “Of course I like it! Who doesn’t love gifts that have been gathered illegally?” 

The rest of Scott’s presents are more normal. A painting of Thunderbird One over the Island from Virgil, which will look great above his bed. “Thanks Virg. I love it” He says, now with genuine enthusiasm. 

“The cavern quest expansion pack” Scott says opening up his gift from Alan. 

“Yeah, I am going to need that back once you are done” Alan says. 

“Sure” Scott replies, handing it over. He does not have the time to play mindless video games. 

Alan rolls his eyes. “Scott. You have to play it first. Come and see me tomorrow and Kayo and I will teach you” 

“You know I don’t have the time” Scott reminds them. 

“You do, we cleared your schedule for the rest of the week. You are on vacation and we are going to teach you to have fun!” Alan insists.

“I know how to have fun” Scott insists. 

“Scott, your idea of fun is doing paperwork, nagging me and cleaning your room” Gordon tells him. 

Making the only decision that will allow him to keep his dignity, Scott ignores Gordon and goes back to his presents. This one is from Grandma and turns out to be vouchers for an evening out at his favourite restaurant. “Thanks Grandma, but can I leave Gordon and Alan here to eat your lasagne, they really like the way you leave it frozen in the middle but burn the top layer.” 

“Scoooooo-oooooott!” Gordon and Alan whinge in unison. 

“Call it big brother’s revenge!” Scott replies with a grin. 

Their pouting doesn’t last long as Scott unwraps his gift from his father. 

Shocked by the contents, Scott just stares at him. 

“Well?” Jeff asks.

“I can’t” Scott insists. “International Rescue needs me. They need me” 

Scott has been raising his younger brothers for so long, he has not had a proper vacation in years. But this states he can have a whole month away from all the worry and stress. 

“We can cope. The GDF are going to take care of some of the simple rescues. The hood and the Chaos Crew are all safely locked away in the newly rebuilt Hex prison. I don’t think they liked the irony of being locked up in a prison they blew up!” Jeff says. “It is okay to admit you need a break Scott” 

Scott can feel tears welling up in his eyes, and it his father who makes the first move, wrapping his arms around his eldest son, who has been so strong for so long. 

“We love you Scooter” Jeff says. “You have held this family together beautifully, but please let me help you” 

Scott nods. His head still buried on Jeff’s shoulder. 

“If I do, please don’t let Gordon have Thunderbird one!” Scott says, trying to inject some humour into the situation. 

“Oh I don’t know; he did a g-g-great job while you were on Mars. A-a-apart from the unauthorised t-t-trip to New Hampshire” Brains says.

“Oh don’t forget the drone he crashed into the Eiffel tower” John says. 

“And the flood in the hangar when he was trying to clean off the mud off after he had to rescue the three explorers from a mudslide in Italy” Virgil says.

“Stop it, or he will never agree to leave” Jeff says. 

“Where am I going to go?” Scott asks. 

“Anywhere you want son” Jeff replies. Still holding him in his embrace. “We can talk about it after the party. Now how about you open some more presents, then we can get the bonfire started and grill some breakfast” 

Scott doesn’t make an effort to move from Jeff’s side, but happily opens the rest of his presents. Finally realising that they are right, he has been so wrapped up in the problems of the world that he has been carrying that weight on his soul, and it is slowly crushing the life out of him. Maybe, just maybe he can take a vacation. 

*TB*

The party lasts all day, thank you to the organisational skills of his family there are no emergency call outs, as Eos is forwarding the calls to local authorities and the GDF. The sun is starting to set, but the party is still going strong. Gordon and Lady Penelope have disappeared somewhere more private, but everyone else is there.

Alan is in charge of the music. Having set up a playlist and letting it go.

“GUYS COME ON! THIS IS MY FAVOURITE” Alan calls when the introduction to his favourite some comes on. “LINE UP” 

No one moves as the opening lines of the macarena start up. 

Alan grabs Jeff’s hands and pulls him into a standing position. “Come on dad, pleeeeeeaaaaassssssse!” he begs, giving his father the wide doe eyed start that no one, not even the great Jeff Tracy. 

“Okay fine show me what to do” Jeff replies.  
“Great! Okay Scott, Virgil, John, Grandma, Kayo, Parker, Brains, Colonel Casey” Alan calls while he starts going through the movements of the dance.

Virgil is the first to join in. knowing that Alan needs this just as much as Scott does. Taking his phone, he tries to contact Gordon. A family macarena isn’t the same without the family fish. 

“Hey Virg, what’s up?” Gordon asks. 

“Where are you?” Virgil asks. 

“Thunderbird one with Pen” Gordon replies. 

“Please tell me you’re just giving her a tour” Virgil asks facepalming. 

“Sure” Gordon replies with a shrug.

“Anyway stop it, and get back to the beach, we are having a family dance off” Virgil says. 

“You know I am going to win right?” Gordon asks, ringing off without giving Virgil a response. Pulling his shirt back on, he helps Lady Penelope zip back up her dress before they hop down from the pilots seat and exit Scott’s plane before running hand in hand back to the beach. 

“The macarena?” Gordon says with a grin. “Put it back to the beginning Al” 

Alan skips the track back to the start, and Gordon takes centre stage. Wriggling his hips before jumping up into the air crying “HEY MACARENA!” every single time. 

Even Parker and Grandma join in. the move on to the cha cha slide and the YMCA before collapsing into a heap on the floor laughing. 

“What song next DJ Allie?” Kayo asks. Even she has relaxed, her hair no longer in its customary tight pony tail but falling loosely around her shoulders. 

Alan grins before jumping up to his feet and skipping over to his phone. 

“No way. This I draw the line too!” Kayo says as the opening to baby shark starts to blare through the speakers. 

“SCOTTY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO! Gordon starts. “SCOTTY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO” 

John is the first to join in. “SCOTTY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO” 

Jeff joins in too “SCOTTY SHARK!” 

Kayo groans, but she knows when she is defeated. “VIRGY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO VIRGY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO VIRGY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO VIRGY SHARK!” 

This is the version of the song Jeff would sing to Alan and Gordon to get them to sleep after their mom died. It never got them to agree to go to sleep but became a family tradition along with their bedtime stories. 

“JOHNNY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO JOHNNY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO JOHNNY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO JOHNNY SHARK! 

Lady Penelope is looking at the boys and Jeff like she has never seen them before while they do the baby shark song dance like the madmen, she always suspected they are. But she can’t help but join in. 

“GORDY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO GORDY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO GORDY SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO GORDY SHARK!” 

“ALLIE SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO ALLIE SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO ALLIE SHARK DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO ALLIE SHARK!” 

Lady Penelope stops there she has no idea what will come next, as there is no way they will hunt prey! 

“TRAPPED IN A CAVE DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO TRAPPED IN A CAVE DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO TRAPPED IN A CAVE DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO TRAPPED IN A CAVE” 

“LET’S GO SAVE DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO LET’S GO SAVE DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO LET’S GO SAVE DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO LET’S GO SAVE!”

“SAFE AT LAST DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO SAFE AT LAST DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO SAFE AT LAST DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO SAFE AT LAST!” 

“You guys are too adorable” Lady Penelope says. 

Night has fully fallen now, and with it the boys’ inhibitions and dignity have evaporated with the daylight and they are now dancing their way through whatever song that comes on. Wild songs that see them dancing round the fire all holding hands and laughing. Slow songs which Lady Penelope and Gordon take centre stage for, dancing like their the only two people in the world. Fast songs they dance wildly too. 

“Is anyone going to bed?” Jeff asks, just after four o’clock. The fire is starting to die down now, and with it the temperature is dropping. He is starting to feel the chill in the air and he can tell by looking at Alan who is standing over the dying fire, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm that he is not the only one. 

No one protests, as they tiredly march back to the house, Scott and Virgil taking the time to make sure the fire is out. 

*TB*

“So, Gordy Shark” Lady Penelope says once they are alone in Gordon’s room. “Want round two of what we got up to in Thunderbird One?” 

Gordon grins before he strips his shirt off and jumps into the bed. 

*TB*

Scott leaves for his vacation the following afternoon, carrying one rucksack full of everything he is going to need for his trip, after forcing all four of his brother’s sign a contract that they will tell him immediately if he is needed. 

There is an immense feeling of relief as he gets settled in the cabin he has rented, looking out of the window at the sun glittered lake. This is the perfect place, miles away from civilisation and the problems he deals with every day. 

The only issue he faces here, is will he want to return to that chaos when his dream holiday is over?


	2. Melting Marshmallows

“Ugh it is freezing” Gordon complains to the empty changing room. It is the final day of school before Christmas break, and it has been heavily snowing all day, and he is getting changed after swimming practise. Jamming his head under the hand dryer to try to dry his hair off, Gordon can’t stop himself from shivering. He has been cold all day, apart from the blissful hour he spent in the pool. 

Grabbing his bag, he leaves the changing room and goes out into the snow to wait for his bus. Pulling his hood up over his head, his hands gloved and in his pockets, but the tips of his fingers are already numb. 

Minutes tick by like hours, as he leans against the sign for the bus, but it doesn’t show up. “Great. Just bloody great” Gordon screams. It will take him over an hour to walk home, it is cold and dark and he knows that there is no way Scott will agree to come and get him. not after the argument the pair had over breakfast this morning. 

*FLASHBACK*

“GORDON COOPER TRACY. GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE NOW” Scott yells angrily. 

Gordon is up in his room putting the finishing touches to last weeks book report. Groaning he gets up and walks as slowly as possible, knowing that he is heading to his own execution. Finding Scott in the kitchen, covered from head to toe in glittery flour. “Oh yeah that!” Gordon thinks. 

“What’s wrong Scott?” he asks innocently pretending that he can’t see the glitter in his hair and sitting down at his usual spot next to John and starting on his cereal. 

“I am going to shower and change and be late for school because of your childish immature prank, and dad isn’t here to write me a note so I will end up in detention. You are ruining my life brat features.” And with that Scott storms from the room. 

“I don’t think he liked your joke Gordy” Alan says once he has calmed down from hysterical laughter. 

“No, I don’t believe he did Allie” Gordon says. He too is laughing. “He will get over it, he just has to be a drama queen first”

“Come on you two, we have a bus to catch. Fish, I suggest you are gone when Scott gets downstairs” John says, throwing Gordon his bag before helping Alan with his shoes. “Good luck Virg!” John says to his second eldest brother, the one unfortunate enough to be in the same school as Scott and stuck in the car with him! 

Virgil rolls his eyes at Gordon. Before turning to John “Everything will be okay, Gordon is right. Scott will be fine he just needs to vent first.” 

“Gordon is always right” Gordon replies. 

“Gordon is never right and stop talking about yourself in the third person it is annoying” John says rolling his eyes at his younger brother. 

“I AM ALWAYS RIGHT!” Gordon cries. 

“NEVER!” John cries back. 

“ALWAYS!” 

“NEVER!” 

“ALWAYS! 

The boys are still arguing when Scott gets back downstairs. “WHAT ARE YOU LOT STILL DOING HERE?!” he shouts over their arguing. “Your bus left five minutes ago” 

“It was Gordon’s fault” John immediately blames the blonde, who is so taken aback he is momentarily speechless. 

“Of course it is. It is always Gordon’s fault! Right. All of you get in the car, and don’t think for one second I am going to write you notes. I get detention then you beasts get it too” Scott says, grabbing Gordon and pushing him out of the door. 

“Ow! Not so hard Glitter head” Gordon complains, before regaining his composure and jumping into the passenger’s seat of Scott’s car, leaving Virgil, John and Alan to squash themselves into the back seat. 

Scott doesn’t say a word to Gordon during the trip. Gordon tries, but he ignores everything, choosing instead to concentrate on getting to the middle school Gordon and John attend as fast as possible in order to be rid of them.

“TAKE ALAN TO THE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL!” Scott yells, speaking for the first time, as Gordon, John and Alan hop out of the car. Not bothering to make sure they actually do as they are told before he spins the car around and wheelspins out the carpark, leaving dark tyre marks on the road. 

To make matters worse, Gordon doesn’t get detention! 

*TB*

Now he is starting a three-mile hike home, in a heavy snowstorm. In normal weather conditions, he can do the walk in an hour but battling against the winds and the snow drifts. Wishing he could just phone Scott for a lift but knowing that he will never come for him and even the tears are frozen to his face as he slowly battles the elements. 

The sidewalk is icy, and more than once Gordon almost falls over his feet slipping and sliding along the pathway, causing him to swear loudly. The cold wind is biting his face, and it is not only his fingers that are numb now. His toes will probably need to be amputated to prevent gangrene from frost bite. 

Another patch of ice causes a further slip, and this time he is unable to stop himself from falling putting both his arms out to stop himself from landing on his face, his right arm hits the concrete first, making a sickening snapping sound before pain shoots up his arm. He whimpers in agony as he staggers to his feet, his arm clutched to his chest. 

He stumbles and staggers slowly towards home. Every step is more painful than the last, and he has no idea how long he has been walking for, or even how far he still has to go. Maybe, just maybe he should call Scott. 

*TB*

“ALAN STOP THAT!” Virgil shouts, calling his youngest brother away from his easel where he is trying to get his art project finished but Alan wants to help. Gordon is usually home by now and ready to entertain him but he is late. 

“I’m bored” Alan complains before he grabs the brush from Virgil and leaps up onto the sofa and paints purple streaks across his nose. “Oops!” 

“Run” is the only word Virgil needs before Alan jumps down from the sofa and races through the hallway and into the kitchen where Scott and John are making dinner. 

“SCOTTY HIDE ME!” Alan calls crawling under the kitchen table to escape Virgil’s wrath. 

Scott rolls his eyes. “What now?” it has been a really long day. First Gordon flour bombed him, then he got detention for being late and had to spend his lunch hour writing lines and now this. 

“He threw paint at me” Virgil says disgusted. “Get out from under there.” 

“No!” Alan replies “Not until Gordon gets home to protect me!” 

“Gordon’s not home yet?” John asks surprised. “He is usually back by now” 

Scott rolls his eyes again. It seems like that is all he has done all day. Why did he ever tell his dad that he can handle his brothers alone for a few days? 

“Nope” Alan confirms. “And it is really snowing out there again. Poor Gordon” 

“Poor Gordon?” Scott scoffs. “He deserves whatever he gets.” 

Scott doesn’t even notice Virgil glaring at him as his phone starts to ring, Scott groans as he sees Gordons name on the caller ID. “We have said his name too many times and summoned him. WHAT?” he barks into the phone. “Where are you?” another eye roll. 

Virgil and John and staring at him in confusion as they can only hear one half of the conversation. “What?” this what is totally different, now Scott sounds concerned which brings Alan out from under the table. “Where are you?” more silence. “Calm down Squid, don’t cry. Okay I am on my way, talk to Virgil” 

Scott hands his phone to Virgil “Keep him talking while I go and get him” he orders. “John keep an eye on the oven it should be ready in about fifteen minutes, I will be back as soon as I can” 

This is all his fault, he knew that the blizzard would cause chaos with the transport systems, he should have gone to collect him. Their dad left him in charge, and the only thing he has done is endanger his brother’s life. There is a fluffy purple blanket on the back of the sofa, which he grabs on the way out the front door.

The driveway has disappeared under a sheet of pure white snow, and Scott’s car has been half buried in just the hour and a half he has been home. But Gordon is counting on him to rescue him, he needs a plan B and he needs it fast. 

Looking around the yard for inspiration Scott spies the old tractor near the barn. 

“Perfect” he says aloud, a smile crossing his face for the first time all day. His car is fitted with a snow dispersal unit, an invention of Brains’, which Scott unattached with a push of a button on his keys and installs it on the tractor before climbing up into the cab and starting up the engine. 

To his relief the engine roars to life, noisily, belching out black smoke from the exhaust. The temperature gauge is telling him that the outside temperate is now minus three and getting colder by the minute. 

Scott puts the tractor into first gear and it slowly starts to move down the driveway. the large tyres biting down onto the snow-covered tarmac. Barely able to see where he is going due to the onslaught of fog, which even his fog lights don’t completely clear him a path, Scott’s hands are gripping the steering wheel in terror as he turns left onto the main road. 

Keeping his eyes focused on the road, for a sign of his brother, Scott has never felt so afraid. The cab of the tractor is starting to heat up as the engine gets warm, but his hands are still shaking. 

“Come on Gords, where are you?” he says to himself. 

The progress is slow, but steady as he carefully drives along the icy road, tight bends, potholes and patches of ice are navigated successfully until he finally spots his brother who is still on the phone to Virgil and to Scott’s regret is still crying. 

Scott pulls over to the side of the road before jumping down from the cab and scooping Gordon up into his arms. “Scotty?” Gordon asks unable to believe that his brother has found him, his voice hoarse. His whole body is shivering violently. 

“Let’s get you to hospital, get that arm checked out” Scott says, still holding onto him. Now he has him, he is never going to let him go again. “I have him Virg, call dad and let him know what has happened” he says once he has gotten Gordons phone. 

The cab only has one seat and it is a tight squeeze, but Scott has Gordon wrapped up in the blanket, and squashed up against the window. He is safe, even if uncomfortable. 

*TB*

Lying back on the soft pillow, Gordon doesn’t want to open his eyes. He can feel the presence of his eldest brother. He doesn’t need to look he just knows he is there with him. The room is warm and he is covered in a thick blanket, he still can’t wriggle the fingers on his right hand, which is now encased in a cast which ends just below his elbow, or feel his toes but he is definitely warmer than he was an hour ago. 

“Scott?” he asks, eyes still firmly closed.

“I’m here Fish. How are you feeling?” Scott takes Gordon’s hand and gently squeezes his fingers. 

“I’m sorry Scott” 

“It’s okay, you’re safe now. And I should have come to get you. I knew that the roads were closed near the bus depot. I knew that it was never going to come. Gords, I am so sorry.” There are tears in Scott’s eyes, he knows that he is responsible for putting his own brother in the hospital. 

“Stop it” Gordon demands, finally opening his eyes and fixing them on Scott’s. “Ugh my head hurts. Can I go home?” 

“Just waiting for the doctor to finish the paperwork” Scott confirms. 

Gordon grins at Scott. A sparkle now in his deep amber eyes for the first time since he was reunited with his big brother. “Can I drive?” he asks.

Those three words are all Scott needs. A smile breaks out on his face before he starts to laugh. “Never change Squid” 

*TB*

Scott is not surprised to find the lights on when they get home, nearly two hours later. According to the clock on Gordon’s phone It is nearly three in the morning. 

The snow has relented but not stopped, the flakes are now lighter and whirling in the wind. “It is really pretty when it is like this” Gordon says. 

“I would rather live on a tropical island any day” Scott replies. “Come on, let’s get inside.” 

They find Alan fast asleep on the sofa, his head is resting on Johns leg. John and Virgil have the television on, but neither are watching the screen. 

“Hi honeys, we’re home!” Scott calls.

“Gordy” Virgil calls happily, getting up from the sofa and wrapping his arms around his younger brother. 

Gordon nuzzles into his shoulder. “Virgy” he replies happily. 

“Come on, let’s get you comfortable” Virgil says, leading him back to the sofa. “John run upstairs and grab his pyjamas” 

John doesn’t argue the order and he comes back minutes later with Gordon’s pyjamas and a big bag or marshmallows. 

“Really?” Gordon asks. “I thought you would make me go to bed” 

“Are you tired?” 

Gordon yawns heavily, and dramatically. “Yeah, but not enough to miss out on my marshmallows!” 

Virgil helps him get changed into his pyjamas, before they gather around the fireplace on bean bags and the squashy armchairs. The room is warm and cosy. Virgil spears a marshmallow on his toasting fork before melting it on the fire and handing it to Gordon. 

“Can we make smores?” Alan asks having been woken up by the smell. 

“Nope. marshmallows is all we have” John replies. “Trust me I looked” 

The marshmallows don’t last long. Gordon and Alan have a contest to see how many they can fit in their mouths in one go, which Gordon wins. 

“Do you still want to move to a tropical island?” Gordon asks. His mouth full of melted, slightly burned marshmallow. 

“How many times have I got to tell you not to talk with your mouth full?” Scott replies in mock disgust.

Gordon swallows before replying. “About a thousand so far, but I have never listened to you before. What makes you think I am going to start now?” 

“That and it would scare you if he started doing what you said!” John adds, while he gently pokes his marshmallow onto the end of the fork before lightly toasting it on the fire. 

“Very true!” Scott replies. He can’t even remember what it was Gordon asked and he is so tired and warm and comfortable that he doesn’t even care. Leaning back against the chair Virgil is sitting on, his eyes closed with the people he loves the most in the world is all he wants and it really doesn’t matter where he is as long as he is with his brothers. 

Alan crawls into Scott’s lap. “I love you Scotty” 

“Yeah me too” Gordon adds, climbing down from his bean bag and joining Alan. “Thank you for rescuing me” 

“Any time Squid” Scott replies ruffling his hair before planting a kiss on the top of his head. 

“EUW! SCOTTY!” Gordon complains, wriggling off his lap giggling. “Are there any more marshmallows left?” 

John throws him the bag which he expertly catches in his left hand. “This is empty!” he complains. 

“Yeah, chuck the rubbish in the bin” John replies. 

Gordon drops it on the floor before letting out another large yawn. 

“Bed Squid” Scott orders. 

“Carry me” Gordon replies, leaning back and looking up at Scott. 

“Come on then” Scott says helping him to his feet and letting him climb up on his back. “You too please Alan” 

“No thanks Scotty, it is daytime now” Alan replies, pointing out the window, which sure enough is now lightening as the sun slowly rises. 

“Bed” Scott repeats in a no-nonsense tone which has even Virgil and John getting to their feet and running for their bedrooms. 

“You never answered me earlier” Gordon reminds Scott once he is tucked up under the blanket. 

“That’s because it doesn’t matter where I am, as long as I have marshmallows. I mean you” Scott says. “I love you Gordy” 

“Can I flour bomb you again?” he asks. 

“No. but if you want I will help you prank dad!” Scott replies with a grin. “Now get some sleep” 

“Night Scotty. Love you” 

Scott makes sure Gordon and Alan are both asleep before he slips back downstairs. 

“Where is the spare bag of marshmallows?” he asks Virgil, who has also come back into the living room. 

Virgil lifts up a cushion, revealing a full bag. 

Grinning Scott grabs his fork. “Chuck them my way bro.” 

They sit in silence for several minutes while they eat their way through the bag, before Virgil realises that Scott is crying. 

“Scott?” he questions. 

“I was so angry with him Virg and he was in trouble. I should have been there for him” 

“You were, the second you knew he needed you, you were out the door so fast you left scorch marks on the kitchen floor! You saved his life Scott” Virgil says. “Marshmallow?” 

Scott takes the offered marshmallow and just holds it in his hand. Absently turning it over and over while he thinks. “I don’t know what I would do without him” 

“He certainly makes life interesting” Virgil agrees. “Have you had any sleep?”

“No. I don’t think I can sleep” Scott replies. 

“Scott, come on. Bed” Virgil says, using the same tone Scott used with Alan. 

Together they make sure the fire is out, and that the evidence of their secret marshmallow stash is well hidden from their younger brothers’ eyes before they make their way up the stairs. 

“Virg?” Scott says when they reach his bedroom and he stops to open the door.

“Yeah?” Virgil replies. 

“Thank you” 

“It’s okay Scott. Just try and get some sleep okay?” 

Scott nods before entering his room and finally collapsing onto the bed where he falls asleep before Virgil has even reached his own door, his own exhaustion overpowering all other emotions. 

*TB*

“Is that a true story?” Kayo asks.

They are gathered around a bonfire on the beach toasting marshmallows after a difficult rescue. something that they have been doing since they started international rescue. 

“Every word” Scott replies. “Marshmallows are a Tracy family comfort food, and yes Virg and I still have a secret stash hidden in the house that John, Gordon and Alan have never known about until now!” 

Gordon looks over at Alan and John, an impish grin lighting up his whole face. “Come on you two. Let’s go and hunt their stash!” 

Gordon leads John and Alan back up into the house. 

“Oh God. I think we just created a marshmallow war!”


	3. Fort

The sun is blazing overhead. Even by tropical island standards it is hot. 

“It is too hot to move” Gordon complains from his spot by the pool where he is lying on one of the loungers, wearing nothing but his tiniest speedos. Showing off his perfectly sculpted abs, there is a scar on his chest. A streak of white on his otherwise evenly tanned torso. Virgil has slathered him in sunscreen from head to toe to avoid him getting burned. Partly because he cares about him and mainly because he is cranky and irritable when he is in pain! 

“Why don’t you go for a swim?” Kayo asks. She is on the lounger next to him, having just pulled herself up out of the water. 

There is a jug of lemonade on the table in between the two loungers and Kayo pours herself a glass before choking on its bitter taste. “Ugh, that is disgusting. Who made it?” she asks.

“Alan” Gordon replies with a shrug. 

“What did he put in it?” 

“No idea, I wasn’t silly enough to try it” Gordon replies, poking his tongue out at her. 

Kayo grins back at him and in one swift movement dumps the left-over lemonade on him before racing back into the house. 

Gordon squeaks with indignity, but rather than chasing after her he dives back into the pool. Revenge is the last thing on his mind as he lets his anger wash over him in his happy place, and besides, it is Christmas Eve and he is in too good a mood to let anyone ruin it now. 

He stays in the pool until his father comes out to get him. “Come on Squid there is food on the table and you need to have an early night. You know Father Christmas won’t come if you’re still awake!” 

“Dad, I am not five years old!” Gordon reminds him. 

“Do you want presents?” Jeff threatens with a smile. 

Gordon doesn’t respond, instead he jumps up from the pool before grabbing his father and pulling him close for a hug. 

“Gordon! You’re soaking” Jeff reminds him. 

Gordon shakes the water from his head all over Jeff’s shirt. 

“Never change Gords” Jeff says, as he struggles to free himself from his son’s vice like grip. 

“Ooh pizza” Gordon announces, when he enters the kitchen ten minutes later, now fully dressed in a pair of light blue pyjamas and no shoes. 

On the table are several pizzas neatly cut into slices. Steam rising up from the cheese and Gordon’s mouth is watering in anticipation. Reaching across Virgil, he grabs hold of the nearest pie and pulls it towards him. Taking two slices and mashing them together before shovelling it in whole, bits of stringy cheese are dripping down his chin. “H-h-hot!” he gasps. 

“Do you regret that?” Scott asks.

Gordon glares at him, while he gulps down a glass of water. “Nope! Never!” he finally spits out. 

Between the boys, Jeff, Grandma, Kayo and Brains the pizza doesn’t last long. 

Jeff has no idea what traditions the boys have kept or made anew. “What are we doing now?” he asks Scott. Jeff is so proud of the way Scott stepped up to help raise his brothers after his disappearance and is more than happy to sit back and let him take the lead. 

But it is Alan who replies. “Well we are going to have an early night. Eos is looking out for any hints of an emergency so we are going to make sure we are well rested.” 

Scott and Virgil burst into laughter. 

“Yeah right Al” John says, banging his fist on the table while he chokes on his coffee. 

“I am an adult now. A real grown up!” Alan insists, he knows that he can’t reveal his true plans yet. If this works he will finally get the respect he deserves. 

Grandma and Jeff break open a bottle of wine, which they take out onto the balcony to watch the sunset. “Do you ever miss Christmas in Kansas?” he asks. His mom gave up her own life to raise her grandchildren and he will never be able to repay her.

Grandma shakes her head. “Miss the sub-zero temperatures and the snow and the ice? No thank you!”

Even in the darkening evening the heat is oppressive and muggy. “I don’t know about you Jeff but it is nicer inside with the air conditioning. You have wrapped the boys presents?” 

Jeff nods. “Of course. This is the first time in nine years that I have been able to do this and I am going to make tomorrow special. The whole family is home under one roof. It is a shame Lady Penelope couldn’t make it; I know Gordon is missing her” 

“Her family plans couldn’t be rearranged, but I know they are going to meet up for New Year instead.” 

The house is silent when they go back in, all five boys having agreed to an early night, so that Father Christmas can deliver their presents in peace. The living room has the look of a tinsel explosion and the main tree is covered in lights and baubles. The morning after the tree had been decorated, they arrived downstairs to find Gordon had replaced the baubles with hundreds of them shaped like his own head. Which even now gives Alan nightmares of a parallel universe where he is haunted by a thousand Gordon’s! 

“I am off to bed myself Jeff dear. I will see you in the morning.” 

“Night mom” Jeff replies watching her go up the stairs past Virgil’s latest art project and into the comfort of her own suite. 

Jeff gets to work as soon as he is alone. Removing a box from the safe and pulling out the bright red suit and long white beard and getting changed into his old outfit. There is a large sack of presents waiting to go under the tree, which are hidden in his room.

Alan waits until he is sure that his father has gone to bed, before he sneaks out of his room and back down the stairs into the living room. Creeping as quietly as a mouse Alan sets up his great plan to catch Father Christmas and prove to Gordon once and for all that he does exist! 

“What are you doing?” 

Alan turns round to find Gordon staring at him in confusion. 

“Catching Father Christmas!” Alan insists. “What are you doing out of bed?” 

“Getting a glass of water. Do you need any help?” 

Alan shakes his head. “No, I have everything I need here. Can you remember the time you trapped Scott in that net and forced him to watch five hours of Into the Unknown?” 

Gordons eyes crinkle with the laughter of the memory. “Yeah, fun times!” 

“Well that. I am going to use that to catch him.” Alan reveals his plan. 

“Good luck. I am going back to bed” Gordon says yawning. “You want a drink?” 

“I’m good” Alan replies. Turning his attention back to the trap. He doesn’t go up onto the roof to trap the reindeer, the last thing he would want to do is accidentally cause Rudolph to fall and hurt himself! 

Once the net is set up Alan realises that he needs a place to hide, and he knows the perfect spot. The boy’s old fort. To help them adjust to the move, Jeff helped them build a fort in the living room behind his desk. The entrance is hidden by a pair of curtains which used to hang in their mom and dad’s room in Kansas. Inside there are five squashy mismatched armchairs which Grandma helped them decorate. Alan’s is bright red and adorned with pictures of rockets. Here he has the perfect view of the room, as he gets settled in his chosen hiding spot. 

He has not been in here for ages and he starts to think about the times he spent in here. 

That first night on the Island when he was too frightened to sleep and ended up in here joined by his brothers they all slept in here, snuggled in a bro pile on the soft carpeted floor. 

Their first Christmas where they strung fairy lights across the entrance and all stayed in here to open their presents and eat the cold dry turkey Grandma cremated for their dinner. 

The night their father disappeared. Alan sought refuge in here, curling up on the floor on his own while he cried himself to sleep. Alan hasn’t slept in his own bed since, preferring the floor. No one else has vanished while he sleeps on the floor.

There is a box next to his chair. A box full of memories. Smiling now, Alan starts to look through the box. there are ticket stubs from movies they went too, old school reports, John’s science fair trophy and Gordon’s Olympic gold medal. Family photos from Kansas and the Island. At the bottom of the box, Alan finds their old flag. Designed and painted by Virgil “Fort Tracy” and tomorrow he is going to put the flag back where it belongs. 

Alan sits down on the floor, and before he knows it he is fast asleep.

*TB*

“ARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!” A scream wakes him up nearly an hour later. Alan jumps in shock, and momentarily confused before he realises where he is. He scrambles to his feet and races out the Fort where he finds exactly what he is waiting for. 

“YES I CAUGHT YOU!” Alan cries. 

“Get me down!” The figure dressed in his red suit calls from above his head. 

Realisation that it is his father and not Father Christmas dawns on him, and he releases the net. “DAD?” 

“What the hell Alan?” he asks.

“I just wanted to catch Father Christmas” Alan says, there is a deep look of disappointment on his face and tears are threatening. 

“Oh Allie” Jeff melts. “You know that Father Christmas doesn’t exist. Come on, help me pop the presents under the tree and then I will make us hot chocolate.” 

The disappointment isn’t fading as he helps Jeff place the gifts until he finds ones with his name on. “Hey, look this one is for me!” 

“Of course it is. Do you think we would leave you out?” Jeff asks.

“Gordon said…” Alan starts.

“Say no more! Never listen to Gordon” Jeff reminds him with a grin. 

Jeff makes the hot chocolate, and the two go back to the Fort. “I haven’t seen you use this for ages” he says while he sits on Scott’s customised chair.

“I think we outgrew it” Alan says, there is a hint of sadness in his voice now. 

“Nothing lasts forever Alan, you must know that by now” Jeff says, placing his mug on the floor and giving his youngest son a hug.

“Everything changed when you disappeared dad” Alan admits. “And none of it for the better, I missed you so much” and he finally realises that he knew all along that his father was playing Father Christmas. Since he got back, there has been hope in his life again.

“I missed you too. I missed you all so much but I am back now, and I am never going anywhere like that again” Jeff reassures his youngest son. 

“Please don’t” Alan replies resting his head on his father’s shoulder, he can feel himself falling asleep here and he has never felt so safe before. 

Jeff is starting to snore when there is a loud thud outside. 

“Dad? What was that?” Alan asks, shaking him awake. 

“Whaaaa?” Jeff replies sleepily. 

“There is something outside” Alan tells him. 

“No there isn’t. Go back to sleep” Jeff replies. 

“Come on!” Alan says, trying to drag him to his feet. 

Jeff knows when he is defeated and allows Alan to lead him from their sanctuary to find out what is going on. 

Out by the pool, there is a sleigh parked which is housing eight reindeer. “DAD!” Alan shouts, “LOOK!” 

“Hello Alan, you are meant to be in bed!” 

“FATHER CHRISTMAS!” Alan exclaims in shock. “How? My brothers said you didn’t exist. But I knew you did, I just knew it!” 

“And that Alan Is why your brothers are getting a lump of coal each and your getting a plush model of your thunderbird” Father Christmas replies. “But you have to keep my secret, okay?” 

Alan nods. “Anything for you. I promise that I will always keep your secret” 

“Good, now go to bed and get some sleep” 

Alan is sitting up in his room when Father Christmas leaves, watching the sleigh fly up and away into the night sky with a “Ho ho ho” which he knows he is the only one who can hear. 

“Merry Christmas” Alan says to the retreating reindeer before he lies down on his bed, and for the first time in nine years Alan sleeps soundly in his own bed. 

*TB*

Christmas morning is a blur of laughter and present opening. Until there is only one gift left. 

“Dear Kayo,

Have a lovely Christmas 😉

Love from Gordon” 

“Gordon, you are the only person I know who can make have a lovely Christmas sound like a threat!” She tells him as she pulls the ribbon and lifts the lid from the box.

Lemonade explodes all over her. 

“GORDON!” She yells running her hand through her sticky hair.

“Gotcha!” Gordon replies with a grin.

“Oh you are lucky it is Christmas!” Kayo tells him laughing. “Truce?” 

“Yeah truce” Gordon agrees. 

“Excellent, I am going to check on the turkey” Grandma says.

Identical looks of horror flash upon everyone’s faces. 

“Merry Christmas boys” Jeff says with a grin. Glad that it doesn’t matter how many years have passed, somethings just never change!


End file.
